


I Didn’t See You There

by jacobperalta



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AND GAY, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Soulmates AU, Stanley Uris & Richie Tozier - Freeform, Stenbrough, also africa by toto, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobperalta/pseuds/jacobperalta
Summary: The taller boy seemed dazed for a second before he shook his head.“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!”So caught up in the moment, Stanley opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again to finally say:“It’s fine. It happens.”AKAA cute fanfiction I wrote about our gay losers





	I Didn’t See You There

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Reach me on twitter @chlobeaIe

Stanley Uris and Richie Tozier were the weirdest set of friends. They always argued and barely agreed on anything but somehow, they managed to be best friends. They met at the young age of 8 when Richie saved Stanley from bullies and since then, they’ve been best friends. Now 15 years later, here they were, standing in the middle of their new apartment.

“You know, Stan, I never imagined this actually happening but here we are. This definitely deserves a celebration.” Richie said, pulling a bottle of champagne and two glasses from behind his back. 

He streched his arm out to give one of the glass to Stanley, exposing a neat handwritting that could read: “I agree, Africa is definitely one of the best song ever written.” Stanley chuckled a bit at the silliness of the text despite having seen it for a thousand times, it never got old. His eyes traveled the tattoo he got the day he turned sixteen. For probably the billionth time, he read “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He sighed, it was so boring in comparison to Richie’s that he couldn’t help but be disappointed by the normality of it. Was his soulmate going to be boring? What if they found him boring and wouldn’t want to spend the rest of their life with him? He shuddered at the thought.

“Hey, earth to Stan the man? I want my dude back.” Richie annoyingly waved his hands in front of Stanley’s face, almost hitting him.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry I’m here”

“Were you thinking about me and your mother together again? Dude, I said sorry like a millio-OW” Stanley punched Richie on the shoulder before he could finish his sentence.

“Let’s have this drink, shall we?” the curly haired boy grinned.

“Yeah yeah, no need to punch me though. I mean unless you’re into that, I’m not kinkshami-OW STANLEY COME ON!”

———————————————

“BILL, WHERE ARE MY CROCS”

“Hopefully in the trash.” Bill sighed, “I don’t understand why you keep on wearing them, you’re a grown man who should know better.”

“Billiam, how dare you make fun of a grown man’s crocs, you’re the one who should know better.” Eddie said, trying to look menacing, but failing miserably since he was 5’8 while Bill was 6’1 and had a face as scary as a teddy bear.

Eddie Kaspbrak and William “Bill” Denbrough were childhood best friends. They’ve been friends for what seemed like the beginning of time. They could only remember Bill giving Eddie his last piece of chocolate in preschool and the rest was history. They had lived with each other in this apartment for three years now but from age 16 to 19, Eddie had lived in Bill’s house after his mother kicked him out for being gay. It was never an issue in the Denbrough household since Bill had come out a few months earlier as pansexual. 

“Eddie, please I am not having this conversation. Not again.” The tall boy shook his head, smiling. “In other news, I believe I almost met my soulmate today.”

“How can you almost meet your soulmate”

“Well, I hit another girl’s cart with mine when I was buying groceries earlier and she said “don’t worry, it happens to everyone” after I apologized”

“Well, isn’t that what your tattoo says?” Eddie asked, confused.

Bill shook his head, “No mine says “It’s fine, it happens.” See the difference?”

“No offence Billy but that’s the dumbest thing I ever heard. The tattoo couldn’t have make a mistake maybe?”

Bill shook his head “I doubt that, since she didn’t look surprised when I said my first words to her.”

“Yeah, you’re right, but man this sucks. So close yet so far.”

“You can say that twice.”

————————————————

“So I said to the old man “you’re the one who fucked up our economy, Robert!” and he really didn’t like it so he threatened to fire me but you know how he always says shit like that but he never actually does it so I just..”

Richie was talking but Stanley wasn’t listening, which actually happened quite often but he would never admit it to Rich. He was actually thinking of this new bird book that was coming out soon from his favorite author that covered the species from Australia, a place Stan always wanted to visit.

“....can you believe he said that, Stanley? I can’t believe him! I think he forgets that I’m the only one who hasn’t quit yet because of his annoying attitude but..”

What should he make for dinner? They haven’t had pasta in a while, maybe he should make that. Stanley loved cooking, he always did so he’s the one always making sure they have food on their table. But it’s fine because he forces Richie to wash the dishes after and clean everything so it all works out perfectly. Maybe that’s why they’re friends. 

“...I’m so tired of this bullshit, I’m really gonna quit one day. Anyway, what are we eating tonight, Stan the man?” Richie finally finished up, when they arrived at their apartment door.

“Pasta.” Stanley said, quickly entering their home to go take a shower after this long day. 

Richie was about to enter when he heard a loud alarm ringing through the apartment in front of them and a loud yell. He was so surprised of what he saw next that his hand went to his glasses to make sure they were still there and he was seeing clearly. The door opened frantically and a tall boy came out of it, looking very annoyed and a smaller boy was jumping up and down in the background, waving a rag at the fire alarm. 

The tall boy was making wind go through his home by swinging the door when he eyes finally caught Richie’s eyes and he stopped abruptly.

“Uh hi. I don’t believe we’ve met yet. You just moved here right? I’m Bill.” The tall bo- Bill said, holding a hand out.

“Uh yes, I’m Richie, I moved here yesterday with my friend Stanley.” Richie answering, shaking Bill’s hand. “You okay over here?” 

Bill chuckled. “Yes, except I trusted my friend here Eddie, to make sure the pizza wasn’t going to burn and he managed to mess that up.”

“I CAN HEAR YOU, BILLIAM” Eddie shouted, now trying to take the burnt pizza out of the oven

Richie laughed and didn’t even think before the words came out of his mouth. “Well my buddy was going to make pasta for dinner, you two could come eat with us if you want?”

“Oh no it’s fine, don’t worry. I always have a back up plan when I make Eddie look after food. He has a talent for burning things.”

“Alright then.” Richie let out a small laugh, “Raincheck?”

“Definitely. See you later.”

Bill watched as his new neighbor when through his door and smiled returning into his home. 

“Who was that?” Eddie asked, eyeing the sad pizza in front of him.

“Our new neighbor, they moved in front of us yesterday. That was Richie and he has a roommate named...Steven I think, I can’t remember.

“Oh okay. Did they want anything from us?”

“No, he just wanted to make sure we were okay and he invited us to dinner but I said no because I always have a back up plan when I put you in charge of the cooking” Bill winked, a small smile on his face.

“Well now, you’re just being rude.” 

————————————————

It was five am and Stanley couldn’t sleep. He could hear Richie snoring in the room next to him and he could see the sun slowly showing some light. It happened quite often to the curly haired boy and he knew that once he woke up, there was no way he was going to sleep again. He sighed and slowly got up. Maybe he should go for a walk. He dressed up quickly, took his keys and jacket with him, locked the door, turned around and BAM. He collided with someone and he would have almost fell if a hand hadn’t caught him. Now, Stanley was tall. He was 5’10, taller than Richie who was 5’9 (he loved to annoy Richie with that) but when he looked up, he saw an even taller boy with short brown hair and soft green eyes that look apologetic. The taller boy seemed dazed for a second before he shook his head.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there!”

So caught up in the moment, Stanley opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again to finally say:

“It’s fine. It happens.”

Both of them suddenly felt a warm feeling on their tattooed arm and they both seemed to realize what was happening at the same time. The green eyed boy opened his mouth in shook and suddenly the arm that was still around Stanley felt very..present. 

“Oh my God” “Wow” They both said at the same time.

“I can’t believe..holy shit it’s really you.” Bill slowly said, his stutter almost coming back.

“Well, this meeting wasn’t as boring as I thought it would be.”

“You thought meeting me was going to be boring? I have to say I’m offended.”

Stanley seemed to realized what he said “What? No! I mean- Out of context this sentence is boring- I mean uhhh..”

“Relax, I’m just messing with you. Don’t worry I’m not really offended. I actually agree that out of context this can be quite boring.” Bill chuckled.

“Yeah, I mean my friend Richie has the most random sentence I ever seen so my expectations were high.”

“Oh, you’re Richie’s friend. Steve, right?”

“Stanley, actually. Stanley Uris.”

“Nice to meet you Stanley Uris. I’m Bill Denbrough, your soulmate.” The tall boy extracted his arm from Stanley’s back to shake his hand. The latter already feeling the warmth of Bill’s arm leaving him.

“Nice to meet Bill Denbrough, it appears I’m your soulmate too.” Stanley said, shaking his soft hand back, a grin on his face.

—————————————

Richie woke up at 8 by the smell of egg and bacon. His eyes shot open, his stomach already growling in anticipation and began to talk before even opening to door.

“STAN THE MAN WHAT IS THIS I AM SMELLING? IT SURE SMELLS LIKE- Bill?” Richie finished, surprise written all over his face.

Bill dropped the spatula on the floor and his mouth dropped open.

“H-h-hi Richie.” Bill stuttered, feeling very nervous.

“Where’s Stanley? And why are you cooking breakfast in my kitchen?”

“W-w-well, it’s kind of a long s-s-story.” Bill barely finished his sentence before their apartment door shut open and Stanley appeared with a stack of pancakes on a plate. 

“Oh good morning, Richie. How did you sleep?”

“I slept fine Stan thanks for asking now will you tell me why the fuck I woke up to Bill cooking breakfast at 8 am?”

Bill and Stanley shared a small smile. 

“Well, you know how sometimes I get those nightmares and then I can’t sleep for the rest of the night.” Richie nodded. Bill’s eyes look worried. “Yeah, well last night it happened again but it wasn’t too early so I decided to take a walk and Bill here literally ran into me and he said-“

“I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T SEE YOU THERE! HOLY SHIT URIS!” Richie practically yelled. “That’s amazing! I’m so happy for- wait. Did you two...while I was next door? That’s disgusting how could you!”

Bill’s cheek suddenly went red but Stan only rolled his eyes. “No we did not sleep together, Richard. We just..talked and talked and talked.” It was Stanley’s turn to go red as he looked at Bill with goggly eyes. Bill smiled.

“Okay while you two are too busy eye fucking over here, I’m going to go eat at your place Big Bill. Before you two make me lose my appetite. I think I can hear the pancakes saying to me: Hurry boy we’re waiting there for you.” Richie winked.

“Did you just make a lyric reference to Africa.” 

“Sure did, curly boy, not my fault this song is a masterpiece.” Richie yelled from the hallway as he walked to the apartment in front of them.

“I agree, Africa is definitely one of the best song ever written.” A way smaller boy said to Richie, already in the apartment Richie was going into. He was only wearing boxers and a ridiculously large shirt and his hair was all messy from sleeping. He was the most beautiful boy Richie had ever seen and Christ he owned a mirror.

“Holy shit.” Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier was at loss for words. For the first time in his life, no words could ever do justice to what was happening.

“I’m Eddie Kaspbrak. And you must be my soulmate. I have to say, holy shit? Not the best words to have tattooed on your arm, it looks pretty ridiculous. I know my mother hated it but you know, my mother did hate a lot of things like-“

“Oh my God, will you shut up?” Richie said, walking quickly to Eddie and kissed him. His lips were soft and it’s like they were made for Richie. The dark haired boy suddenly felt self conscious about his slightly chapped lips but Eddie didn’t look like he was complaining so he just went on to kissing him until they were both out of breath. They pulled away, their foreheads still touching

“Hi, I’m Richie Tozier, but you can call me yours.” Richie winked.

Eddie rolled his eyes and pushed away Richie but not too far away, already dreading the loss of warmth. “You ever say something like that again and I’m punching you.”

“Kinky. I like it.”

———————————————

Meanwhile, Bill and Stanley were eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Talking quietly with a soft look on their faces, their hands intertwined at the middle of the table. Stanley wasn’t used to eating with his left hand, but if it meant that he was holding Bill’s hand with his right hand, he didn’t really mind. They could hear Africa by Toto playing next door but only faintly, completely lost in their own little world.

Bill knew that this thing that was happening right now wasn’t a mistake, but rather the thing he was meant to be alive for. 

The end.


End file.
